1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolyzed water production apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for producing electrolyzed water by electrolysis of brine in an electrolytic cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of this kind of apparatuses, there has been proposed an electrolyzed water production apparatus of the type which includes an electrolytic cell provided therein with a set of electrodes for electrolyzing diluted brine into acid-ion water and alkaline-ion water, a water supply conduit for supply of the diluted brine into the electrolytic cell, discharge conduits for introducing the electrolyzed water respectively into an acid-ion water tank and an alkaline-ion water tank, a controller box provide therein with an electric power source device and its accessory parts for applying DC voltage between the electrodes, and an electric blower for cooling the accessory parts of the power source device. In such a conventional apparatus, all the component parts of the apparatus are contained within a cabinet as shown in FIG. 10, wherein the cabinet is provided at its front panel with an air intake for introducing fresh air into the cabinet for cooling the power source device and its accessory parts and at its rear panel with a vent-hole located at a position opposed to the air intake.
In such arrangement of the component parts in the cabinet, it is required to provide an air filter at the intake for preventing entry of contaminants, dusts, oil, etc. into the interior of the cabinet. The air filter must be cleaned or replaced with a new one for maintenance of the electrolyzed water production apparatus. In addition, when the apparatus is placed at a desired position, it is needed to position the cabinet in such a manner that the vent-hole is spaced in an appropriate distance from a side wall adjacent thereto.